


Instinct

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-21-00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-21-00

"Move to New York, you said. It’s a wonderful city, you said. Full of art and theater and everything the single girl could possible want." 

"I said?" Jen leaned against the edge of the door and looked out into the hall at Joey. She had a backpack over one shoulder and a duffel bag in one hand. 

"You didn’t just say. You convinced. What you left out were the rats the size of a small car, the irritating landlords who look at you like you’re their next meal, the really lousy cab drivers and the fact that it is completely inevitable that the day before my most important final exam they’ve decided to fumigate my apartment building so I have nowhere to sleep." 

"Come off it, Jo. You know you’re welcome to stay here any time. You don’t need some contrived excuse." Reaching out, Jen took Joey’s duffel bag and carried it into the room. "You want a drink?" 

"Yes. Please." Joey shut the door behind her and leaned back on the cool wood. "Preferably alcoholic, strong and bottomless." 

"That should help with the studying," Jen agreed, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Sit down. You look like you ran all the way here." 

"Just all the way up the stairs. There was a creepy guy on the elevator. Asked me if he could polish my shoes." 

"Oh, that’s just Raymond. Ignore him and he’ll leave you alone." 

"Then he said he’d like to wash his feet with my hair. I figured a few dozen flights of steps was a small price to pay." 

"Jesus, Joey. Did you have a bad day?" Jen held out the wine bottle and two glasses. "Should we even bother?" 

Joey grabbed the bottle and took a drink. "No." 

"You want dinner?" 

"No. Thanks. I just...well, I appreciate you letting me crash here, Jen." 

"My pleasure. But let me ask, what happened to Peter?" 

"Well, when I asked if I could come over to study, he reminded me to bring a new box of condoms and some of that massage oil he likes so well." 

"Ah." Jen took the bottle and drank. "Well, I’m in no need of condoms, so you’re safe here. I’ll leave you to the bottle and your books. I’ve got some errands I’ve got to run, so I’ll be back in an hour or so. You sure you don’t want dinner?" 

"Nope. I’m good. Thanks." She smiled as Jen headed for the door. "Jen? Thanks again. I really mean it." 

"That’s what friends are for, Jo." Jen blew her a kiss. "Be good. And don’t invite Ray up." 

"I’ll try and restrain myself." 

~**~

"AAARRRGHH!" 

Jen shoved the door open, ripping her key from the lock. Her eyes were wide and frantic as she searched the apartment. Instead of some horrible mass murder scene, all she saw was Joey sitting at her coffee table, her hands wringing her long hair. "Trouble?" 

"Can I just state, for the record, that I despise this class with a hatred that burns with the brilliance of a thousand suns?" Joey looked up at her, her face shrouded by the dark cloud of hair. "Because I do. Hate it. More than words can aptly describe." 

Jen closed the door and headed for the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of wine and the corkscrew. Walking back into the living room, she sat on the couch behind Joey and uncorked it. "Finish the other bottle yet?" 

"About twenty minutes after you left." She looked over her shoulder with a wry grin. "And I finished another one too." 

"So this is your third?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you don’t think that the alcohol might be at the root of your studying problem?" Jen smirked and took a drink from the bottle. "Just maybe?" 

"Alcohol is the only thing that’s carried me this far." Joey buried her face in her book. "None of it makes sense. None of it will ever be relevant to anything I do in life." 

Jen patted the top of Joey’s head. "There, there..." 

"And you humoring me does wonders." She turned her head and glared at Jen with one eye, sticking her tongue out as she did so. "Really. Because I’m not having any sort of issues with this at all." 

"Poor Joey." Jen moved over directly behind her and spread her legs, setting one foot down on each side of Joey. Leaning forward slightly, she placed the bottle on the table then settled back, resting her hands on Joey’s shoulders. "Okay. The first problem is that you’re getting way too uptight over an exam." 

"Final exam. 50 percent of my grade exam." 

"Just an exam." Jen shook her head and started to knead Joey’s shoulders lightly. "Not life-threatening, not life-altering. Just a question here, an essay there. What’s the class?" 

"Mmm." Joey let her head fall forward as Jen’s hands moved over her tightened neck muscles as well as the tense knots in her shoulders. "Don’t remember." 

"See?" Jen whispered. "Easy." Her hands kept moving, brushing Joey’s hair out of the way as she stroked the smooth skin above her shirt, feeling the heat even when her hands moved back over her clothed shoulders. "Just relax." 

"Mmm-hmmm." Joey leaned forward as Jen’s hands moved slightly, edging lower on her back. Scooting forward, Joey allowed her more room to explore, ease the tightness that seemed to fill her body. "Relax." 

Sliding off the edge of the couch, Jen fit her body around Joey’s, the length of her back just inches away from her. Her hands kept moving, gliding over Joey’s T-shirt, rubbing through the thin material. Her legs molded to Joey’s, thigh against thigh. "This okay?" 

"Oh yeah," Joey agreed, sitting up just a bit. She leaned back toward Jen, relaxing against her. "Feels good." 

"It’s supposed to," Jen assured her, increasing her pressure just slightly. Joey groaned and leaned back, her back pressing against Jen’s chest. 

Joey’s body stilled as the hard tips of Jen’s breasts pressed into her skin, the feel of Jen’s breathing, fast and erratic, ruffling her hair. Tilting her head slightly, moving so that the warm breath found the skin of her neck, Joey closed her eyes determinedly. "It does." 

Jen’s head dropped slightly, her lips poised over the silky skin of Joey’s neck. Her breath was hot and moist on the delicate flesh, her throat dry as her hands slid down Joey’s arms until they were even with her waist. "It’s supposed to relax you," Jen whispered, letting her lips brush Joey’s neck. Joey’s body tightened at her touch for must a moment before relaxing again, melting almost. Swallowing hard, Jen lifted her hands, this time skimming Joey’s stomach and coming up to cup the other girl’s breasts. 

Joey shuddered; her nipples tightening as Jen took the small mounds into her hands, holding them gently. With slow precision, Jen brought her thumbs up over Joey’s nipples, brushing them lightly through her shirt. Joey leaned back even further, her eyes closed, her head tilted toward the ceiling. Accepting her invitation, Jen let her lips come down on her neck, no longer holding back as she finally tasted Joey’s skin. 

Joey arched her back, filling Jen’s hands with her breasts, crushing them against her fingers. Jen obliged her, squeezing the firm flesh eagerly, no longer gentle. Joey whimpered, turning her head to find Jen’s lips. Jen moved away from Joey’s neck, eager to meet her mouth with her own. 

Joey’s tongue slipped past her lips, darkening them as she stared into Jen’s eyes. Jen stayed still, waiting for the other girl to move, to stop, to do anything. Finally, Joey moved her head forward, letting her tongue dart out to Jen’s lower lip, licking the fullness. Jen opened her mouth as Joey reached up, winding one hand around Jen’s neck as she brought her closer. 

Joey’s tongue moved tentatively in Jen’s mouth, the tip just brushing the tender surfaces. With an admonishing moan, Jen wrapped her tongue around Joey’s and sucked on it, bringing it further, deeper inside her. "Kiss me," she murmured as she tangled a hand in Joey’s long hair. 

Pushing aside her shyness, Joey met Jen’s quiet demand with enthusiasm. She moved her tongue, searching out hollows and caverns, tracing her teeth, the roof of her mouth, licking and sucking and kissing her. Jen responded eagerly, hungrily. The fingers of one hand kneaded Joey’s scalp while the other continued to tease her nipple, pinching and stroking her. 

Joey quivered under Jen’s touch, her own hand digging through the mess of blonde curls. She pulled Jen closer, intensifying the kiss. Heat seemed to rise from them both; an inferno of desire locked up in a series of kisses. Finally, Joey pulled away, panting hard. Her eyes were wide, thick and dark with want. She licked her lips once and inhaled sharply. "Ga... God." 

"Yes," Jen agreed, leaning in to kiss her again. She felt Joey shift positions, moving so that they could touch, taste each other better. This time she controlled the kiss, nibbling on Joey’s bottom lip until the taste of her became too much and she needed more. 

Turning her body, Joey bent one leg and placed the other over one of Jen’s, still trapped between her legs. Even after just a few kisses, her lips felt swollen, filled. Her hands shook as she stroked Jen’s fine hair, marveling at its softness. Jen pulled back, kissing her once more before separating. 

The heat and desire in the room was palatable, a living thing. Joey looked down in the small space between them, watching as Jen touched her breast once more. Her nipple was tight and hard, clearly visible through her shirt. She couldn’t look away as the thumb and forefinger closed around it, tugging lightly at the peak. Jen watched Joey watch her movements, her whole body aflame. Her own nipples strained at her shirt, aching to be touched. 

"You can touch me too, if you want." 

The words were quietly spoken, but they seemed to fill the whole room. Joey raised her head slowly, almost as if in a dream, and nodded, staring now at Jen’s breasts instead of her own. "Your mouth is so hot," Joey voice was breathy. "Is all of you this hot?" 

"Yeah," Jen said softly. 

"Me too." Joey’s eyes were wide and questioning. "So hot." 

"I could undress you," Jen offered, realizing she was whispering the words, seducing her. "Cool you down." 

"Cool," Joey nodded, closing her eyes as Jen pinched her nipple lightly once more. Her breathing rough and jagged. "Make me cool." 

Jen leaned forward and licked Joey’s neck, her whole hand now cupping the swollen breast. "I’m going to make you hot, Joey." 

"Touch me," she begged, placing her hand over Jen’s and squeezing it. "Please." 

Jen moaned softly, her lips sucking on Joey’s neck, nibbling the flesh as she brought both hands to her breasts, molding them with firmer hands. Joey moaned in pleasure, her own hands running up and down the length of Jen’s back. Trying to fight the heat raging through her, Jen pulled back, noting the dark mark on Joey’s pale neck. She was hot and hungry and aching, angry with herself for being so out of control. Her fingers tightened around Joey’s nipples and she pinched her, no longer being gentle. 

Joey’s moan was like an echo of pure pleasure; her head thrown back as her body shuddered. Jen watched her in rapt fascination as she came, the sharp shock of pain sending her over the edge. Joey continued to shiver as Jen’s fingers played with her, pinching and twisting the firm flesh. She whispered Jen’s name, alternately begging her to stop and not to stop, feeling her body convulse with each pulse of pain. 

Finally Jen pulled away, swallowing hard. Her throat was dry from breathing, mouth open in desire. Joey leaned against the couch, quivering. Her hands gentle again, Jen touched Joey’s stomach, lifting her shirt away from her skin. She helped the other girl out of the material, laying it on the couch beside her. Joey sat there and looked down at her nipples, dark red and still achingly hard. "I’m so hot." 

"I know," Jen assured her, letting her hand trail down Joey’s body from the base of her neck, between her breasts and over her stomach. "I can feel you." She used just her fingertips to move back up Joey’s body, barely brushing the sensitized flesh of her nipples. Joey jerked at the slight touch, her eyes finding Jen’s. 

"I want more." 

Jen reached for the bottle of wine and took a drink before holding it out to Joey. "Say please." 

"Please?" 

Jen lifted the bottle to her lips and let her drink some then pulled it away quickly, letting the slightest bit of burgundy spill on Joey’s skin. Moving in, Jen stopped with her lips hovering over Joey’s skin once again. "Say please." 

"Please, Jen? Please?" 

Jen’s tongue snaked out, tracing the trickle of wine along the hollow between her breasts. Joey lay back, using the couch to guide her toward the floor. Jen shifted onto her knees, following her down. She suckled the warm skin of her chest and stomach, careful to avoid her breasts. She tasted of powder and vanilla, heat and wine. Joey moved beneath her lips, arching into her kisses, trying to focus her attention and affection on her breasts. 

Pulling away, Jen stared down at Joey. Her dark hair was fanned out around her head, her eyes were narrowed and dark with hunger, her mouth open slightly, her lips swollen. "You want me to kiss you?" 

Joey nodded, the sound of her hair moving over the carpet like an igniting flame. Jen edged one leg between Joey’s and moved up her body, wrapping her tongue around one of Joey’s nipples. The cry was hoarse and sexy, deep and throaty as Jen’s teeth scraped the sensitive surface before her lips closed around it, sucking hard at the peak. Joey bucked up against her, grinding her body to Jen’s. 

Nipping at the tight skin as she pulled away, Jen grinned wolfishly. "Behave or I’ll have to stop." 

"Don’t stop," Joey panted, her mouth widening into a wicked smile. "Never stop." 

Jen moved back, licking the bottom edge of her teeth as she did so. One of Joey’s hands was wrapped around the leg of the table while the other wound around the leg of the sofa. "Stay right there." Jen got to her feet, her eyes never leaving Joey’s body. "Don’t move. At all." 

Joey nodded, her pulse quickening as Jen walked out of her sight. Excitement thrilled through her with the wine, and she pressed her thighs together to try and relieve the tension building between them. A few moments later Jen appeared above her. She walked forward, using her foot to edge Joey’s legs apart. 

Joey groaned as she realized Jen was naked, her body lush and sexy. "Oh God," she breathed. 

"Were you good while I was gone?" 

"Yes." 

"How good?" Jen knelt down, her knees pressed against the denim covering Joey’s thighs. 

"Very good...so very good." Joey nodded vigorously, heat pooling in her stomach and sinking ever lower. 

"Really?" Jen’s voice was sing-song, testing Joey for the right answer. "If you were Peter, would you have been good enough to earn one of those massages? With the oil?" 

"Oh yes," Joey assured her. 

Jen reached onto the couch and grabbed something just out of Joey’s sight. She moved, straddling one of Joey’s legs, causing her to tremble beneath her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Don’t ask questions." Jen lowered the item in her hand to Joey’s wrist before wrapping it around it. Joey turned her head, her body practically quaking as she saw the rope tighten. Jen smiled down at her before winding it around the coffee table. "Or I’ll stop." 

Joey tried to nod, but her body’s shaking prevented it. She just lay there as Jen arched her body, reaching for another rope to secure her to the couch. As the nylon tightened, Joey merely quivered, unable to function beyond the involuntary response. 

"Nice and secure now, aren’t you?" Jen moved her legs so that she was back between Joey’s, staring down at her. "I told you once that you had nice breasts, do you remember?" Joey barely managed a nod as Jen continued talking. "What I didn’t tell you was that I wanted to touch them, squeeze them. You wanted it too, didn't you?" 

Joey shook her head, denying the words, even as her body arched off the floor, aching to be touched. 

"Are you lying to me, Joey?" 

"No," she gulped. 

"No." Jen reached up onto the couch once more and brought something else down out of Joey’s line of vision. "I think you were. I think you just lied to me. I think you were turned on that day. Did you go home and think about me touching you? Did you slide your fingers down to your clit and think about me sucking on your nipples? Is that when you first pinched them, Joey?" 

Tears leaked from Joey’s wide-open eyes as she stared up at Jen. Her body was pulsing again, the words and the feel of her body pressed to Jen’s intensifying the heat once more. Jen ran a finger up Joey’s stomach to her nipple, pinching it and watching as Joey’s hips came off the floor. 

"Answer me." 

"Yes," she whimpered. "Oh God, yes." 

"I thought so." Jen brought her hand to Joey’s other breast and pinched it. "You like the pain, Joey?" 

"I like whatever you do to me," Joey responded, tugging slightly at the ropes that bound her. 

"Good," Jen assured her. Her hands reached down to unfasten Joey’s jeans, and she moved back as she tugged them off her body. The crotch of the denim was soaked and Joey’s panties clung wetly to her body, her earlier orgasm rendering the material see-through. "Well, you surprise me, Joey." 

Joey lifted her head, her eyes meeting Jen’s as she looked up from Joey’s now naked body. "A good surprise, I hope?" 

Jen’s hand stroked the smooth, shaven mound. "Saves us some time." 

"Oh," Joey’s voice was thick with disappointment. "You would have...oh..." 

Jen rubbed the velvet skin with her thumb, brushing the edges of her swollen lips. "More time for other things." 

Joey nodded, resigned. Her sadness dissipated as Jen’s thumb slipped lower, parting the flesh there and running along the length of her wet cleft. Joey arched off the floor toward Jen’s hand as she pulled it away, lifting her thumb to her lips. She sucked it into her mouth, watching Joey. "You taste good," she assured her before moving between her thighs. "So good," Jen mumbled against Joey’s labia, parting the damp flesh with her thumbs, seeking out the hard nub of her clit with her tongue. 

The coffee table moved slightly as Joey pulled on the restraints, Jen finding purchase, finding the aching center of Joey’s desire and torturing it while she writhed at the end of her tongue. Joey moaned incoherent words as she fought the bonds that held her, wanting to touch, to control, to guide. 

Jen’s tongue was merciless, tasting every surface. She sucked on swollen flesh, ran the tip of her tongue along the walls of Joey’s passage, flicked her quivering clit until Joey’s body bucked with the rush of another orgasm. Letting her tongue continue moving, tracing rivulets of liquid as they ran down the pink flesh, Jen wrapped her hand around the item she’d pulled from the couch and brought it to Joey’s wet core. 

Even sounds were beyond Joey as Jen slid the smooth length of a vibrator inside her. It was slim and unfulfilling, leaving her wanting more. Jen watched disappointment make its way through hunger in Joey’s eyes before trailing the tip out of her vagina, moving it lower and piercing the tight flesh of her ass. 

Joey’s whole body tightened, squeezing around the invader, refusing to allow it entrance. Jen flicked her tongue over Joey’s clit, urging her wordlessly to relax, all the while easing the vibrator inside the tight passage. With one hand guiding it inside her, Jen reached up with the other, pulling down yet another vibrator. She slid it into her mouth, lubricating it before moving it to Joey’s still wet channel. She turned it on as she slid it inside the other girl, her own body grinding down against the floor. 

Joey was writhing as the sensation began sliding up and down her spine. The second vibrator was thick and filled her, as Jen held it inside her buried as deep as it could go. She groaned aloud as Jen’s thrusts placed it in contact with the other vibrator through the thin layer of skin, the pain of entry having disappeared in the sharp sensation of fulfillment. 

As Joey’s body began moving with her thrusts, Jen used her free hand to turn on the slimmer vibrator, eliciting a cry of shock and pure pleasure from Joey’s lips. Standing up, Jen walked along Joey’s body, stopping beside her head, staring down into her face, overwhelmed with sensation. Turning to face Joey’s feet, she knelt down, straddling the other girl, her own body wet and ready. 

Almost past comprehension, Joey lifted her head, letting her tongue taste the nectar gathered between Jen’s legs, lapping at it as if she were dying of thirst. Her tongue was wild and erratic, twitching in the variant rhythms of the vibrators as she devoured the flesh Jen offered her. Jen held onto the couch with one hand, leaning forward so that she could manipulate the shafts that impaled Joey, forcing them in deeper. 

Finally, incapable of handling anything more, Joey latched onto Jen’s clit, sucking as hard and as deep as she could as her last explosive orgasm rocketed through her body, shivering along her limbs and leaving her weak and shaken. Jen pressed down against her tongue, her thigh muscles thrusting her down toward Joey in an effort to find release. Joey collapsed back onto the floor, unable to give her the satisfaction she craved, far too spent and weak to continue. 

With a growl of unsated lust, Jen reached for the vibrator still moving between Joey’s lips and removed it from her, not caring as Joey twitched beneath her. Jen lay down beside Joey, her head toward her feet and slid the vibrator inside her, fucking herself wildly, her other hand continuing to thrust the vibrator deeper inside Joey’s ass. Joey’s guttural cry matched Jen’s, both ripped from deep inside them. Jen felt her orgasm coat the length of the shaft inside her as the meager trickle of Joey’s last effort trailed down to her fingers. 

"Please..." Joey whispered, her voice cracking. 

Jen carefully eased the vibrator free of her friend, switching it off as she did so. Joey’s legs, tightened from pressure, relaxed slightly, twitching still. Jen removed her own vibrator and sat up, placing it against Joey’s lips. 

Joey opened her mouth; her eyes locked on Jen as she accepted the warm shaft, licking it clean. Removing it from her mouth, Jen set it aside and lay down beside Joey, the entire length of their bodies touching. Nuzzling the sweaty skin of Joey’s neck, Jen licked her way up to her earlobe. "You okay?" 

"If by okay," Joey’s words were broken, her voice trembling, "you mean still breathing in the wake of what we just did? Yeah. If you mean able to move or otherwise function? No." 

"What if I meant okay that I just fucked you senseless?" Jen sat up and straddled Joey once more, forcing another lusty groan from the other girl. 

"Does that tell you anything?" Tears stood in Joey’s eyes. "I’d probably die from exhaustion if you were to touch me again, but all I want is you to touch me again." 

Jen unfastened the ties that held Joey to the floor, stopping as Joey finished speaking. "Is this the wine talking?" 

Joey shook her head, the tears making clear trails as they fell from the corner of her eyes. She lowered her lids, trying to keep them from falling, turning her head away from Jen’s curious gaze. "I don’t want to talk about this." 

"Joey?" Jen moved off of her and helped the other girl to sit up. She leaned her against the couch and straddled her ankles, holding Joey’s face in her hands to keep her from looking away. "Joey?" 

"I wasn’t lying when I said that I wanted you, okay?" The words were fast and angry, like a wounded animal lashing out. Joey struggled away from Jen, happy when the other girl released her, letting her stumble to her feet and run into the spare bedroom. 

Jen sat there on the floor, stunned. She could hear the sound of Joey’s tears through the closed door, but had no idea of what to do about them, how to make them stop, what to say. It had been impulse, desire, instinct to touch her, to kiss her. It hadn’t been intent. And as near as Jen could figure, that might be exactly why Joey was crying. 

Gathering up all the toys she’d brought from her room, Jen carried them out of the living room and sat on her bed, her gaze trained on the wall that separated her from Joey. 

What the fuck was supposed to happen now? 

~**~

The sun was rising as Jen slipped open Joey’s door, not surprised to find the other girl sitting at a chair she’d pulled over by the window. Setting Joey’s clothes on the edge of the bed, Jen sank down onto it as well. "Hey." 

"Hey." 

Jen flinched at the flat tone. "So, your exam’s in five hours." 

"Yes. I know." 

"I hear it’s 50 percent of your grade." 

"It is." 

"Joey?" 

Joey turned her head at the change in Jen’s voice, the questioning plea. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a thigh-length robe, holding her textbooks and notes. "What?" 

"I was thinking, since I sort of helped...distract you, I could help you study. I mean, I know nothing about the organic chemistry of the brain, but I can read. And mispronounce lots of important scientific words. So I could...if you want." Jen set the books down on the bed, leaving her body as bare as Joey’s still was. "Or I could go." 

Joey bit her lip and stared at Jen. "You don’t have to go." 

Jen tilted her head and looked to the opposite side of the bed. Joey slowly got out of the chair, unfolding her lithe body and watching Jen's reaction as she did. Jen schooled her face not to respond, merely watching Joey walk over to join her. As Joey sank down on the bed, Jen settled herself against the headboard, getting comfortable. "I’ve never studied in the buff before." 

"Neither have I." Jen slipped the robe off, baring her naked body. Tension hung in the air, none of their words as lighthearted as they should have been, none of the humor of their normal conversations present. Joey picked up a notebook and flipped through it, half watching the passing pages and half watching Jen. "What happened last night?" 

"We had really amazing sex," Jen stated. 

"What does it mean?" 

She turned her head and looked at Joey, letting her eyes travel over the whole length of her. Her hair was a mess from the wild thrashing she’d done on the floor; her eyes were swollen from crying, her lips were parted slightly, still puffy from kisses. Her breasts moved with her breathing, the sound slightly faster than it had been, the nipples hardening under Jen’s gaze. "I wanted to touch you, Jo. I wanted to relax you and touch you and taste you and fuck you. And you seemed to want it too. We both did what felt good last night." 

"But what does it mean?" Joey pleaded with her, needing answers. 

"I don’t know. But tell me this, Joey." Jen reached out and brushed the back of her hand over one of Joey’s nipples, closing her eyes at the harshly indrawn breath. "Do you like it when I do that?" 

"Yes," Joey whispered. 

"Do you want me to keep doing it? Do you want me to suck on them? Do you want me to bury my tongue inside you? Do you want to pin me to the bed and slide your fingers in me?" Jen turned her hand over, letting her thumb caress the hard tip. "In the harsh light of day with no wine in your system, do you want me to tie you down and fuck you again?" 

Joey’s lips parted even more, the soft pink of her tongue captured just inside her open mouth. Her back arched slightly into Jen’s hand as she nodded, finally wetting her dry lips. "I want to push all these books onto the floor and feel your tongue on my clit," Joey’s voice was husky and breathy as she reached up and stroked a lock of Jen’s hair. "I want to suck on your fingers after you’ve made me come. I want to hold your hips when I wrap my lips around your clit." 

Jen’s own body responded to Joey’s words and tone, tightening, tingling. "Then I’d say we should get this organic chemistry out of the way so that when your class is over you can come back here and we can do all those things." 

"You want me too?" 

Jen captured the hand that was in her hair and placed it between her thighs. With light pressure, she brought Joey’s fingers in contact with her wetness, brushed them against her aching clit. "Does that answer your question?" 

"Yeah," Joey moved her hand, her finger playing with the nub. She moved closer, replacing her finger with her thumb so that she could slide her fingers into the wet channel beneath it. Jen’s eyes widened and she moaned softly, opening up to Joey’s movements. "But it’s not going to help my chemistry grade a damn bit."


End file.
